Geuss who's bringin sexy back
by green pixie princess
Summary: its my very first fic, it's a DG songfic. Review please


**Guess Who's Bringin Sexy Back**

**By:** ME who by the way doesn't own the characters, song, and so on and so forth.

My very first story by the way please review, keep it as nice as possible.

The morning was crisp and cool, the sun was not yet out but the sky was pink hinting that the sunrise was soon to come. The vast grounds were full of large blooming flowers and dewy grass.

Two lone figures were the only moving things to be seen for miles. They were exiting the large stone castle, black cloaks billowing behind them.

"Do you think it'll work?" one asked the other.

"Hopefully. We'll come back later to make sure... I'm just worried that we didn't put it in ALL the cups."

"Don't worry. He is gonna die!"

"Oh no my friend, they are alllllll gonna die!" Before anything else was said they were overcome with evil laughter.

Meanwhile, inside the castle. Breakfast was just beginning in the great hall.

The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore began to rise from his seat at the head table with some important things to say "Excuse me students, can I have your attention please" he paused while the students quickly became quiet. "I have a very important announce-" he was cut off abruptly by a loud bang.

Everyone's gaze turned to the tall oak doors. In walked a very disgruntled looking Virginia Weasley, right behind her a smirking Draco Malfoy.

He quickly pushed passed Ginny, which caused her to grab his wrist. Everyone held their breath, too busy awaiting a fight they didn't notice the small smile playing at her lips which she tried to cover with a glare, and the slight wink he gave her.

Draco jerked his wrist out of her grasp and walked away in a huff while Ginny looked at the large audience they had, blushed and seated herself quickly with her friends. Draco smirked yet again and took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice.

Professor Dumbledore continued as if this was a regular occurrence. Which by the way, it was, a VERY regular occurrence.

"As I was saying, I have a very important announcement. Everybody really needs to-"

Once again he was cut off, and once again it was by a certain Mr. Malfoy. He suddenly stood up on his seat dropping the cup he just drank from.

If possible the room got even quieter anticipating what he was going to do next. Ginny stared at him with somewhat worried eyes. Dumbledore slowly sank into his seat flabbergasted as to what on earth the young (sexy) blonde was doing.

Draco then got a weird look on his face in between a smile and grimace, his eyes were completely crossed. His body became overcome with an odd twitching. Nobody knew whether to laugh their asses off or run in complete terror.

Dumbledore took a bite of his toast, he had absolutely no concern for draco for some reason he just knew things were going to be fine. He was about to take a sip if his juice, my this was going to be interesting.

Draco got a weird gleam in his eye and grinned mischievously. A split second later music started.

A loud thumping beat echoed throughout the Great hall. Dumbledore spat his drink out and turned to look around him astonishment evident in his features, he could not pinpoint where the music was coming from. Suddenly all his students and co-workers started getting that same cross eyed twitchy look.

When everyone seated (minus Dumbledore) began to grin, that's when the routine started.

The headmaster watched in amazement as Draco jumped up on the Slytherine table and started to dance.

He began thrusting his hips back and forth to the beat of the music pointing to the crowd sitting down in a complete I wanna shag you way.

Draco opened his mouth and out came a very loud "I'm bringin sexy back"

At this point giant socks could hop into the Great Hall chasing naked houselves and Dumbledore wouldn't be shocked.

Draco smirked made eye contact with a certain little Weasley (no……not Ron) and started the song again while leaping from table to table to reach her.

"I'm bringin sexy back"

Every girl simultaneously stood up spun around and sang "yaaa" (all thinking, no shit draco's bringing sexy back)

"Them other boys don't know how to act"

Once again the ladies spun. "yaaa"

" I think its special what's behind your back" He finally reached Ginny, pulled her upon the table where she alone twirled "yaaa".

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack" "yaaaa" The sex god spun her around as they knocked plates of food to the ground.

When she once again was facing her secret lover (dracooooo) there was complete silence.

UNTIL

Crabbe stood up looked from side to side and shouted.

"TAKE IT TO THE BRIDGE"

There was an uproar table after table of people jumped out of their seats grabbed a partner faced toward them, and all the males started up.

"Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave" They started circling here partners. "I'll let you whip me if I miss behave, it's just that no one makes me feel this wayyyyyyyyy….." They grabbed there partners hand while Ron sang (to the best of his extent)

"TAKE IT TO THE CHORUS" He cut in between a pair of partners stole Hermione and they did a series of twists and turns before she was up against the wall and he stole a quick kiss. (oooolalaaa)

Hermione along with all the other females pushed away the guys but they would have none of that.

Harry sang "Come here girl"

And Blaise, his partner walked oh so seductively back while saying. "Go head be bold with it."

He winked "Come to the back"

"Go head be gone with it"

"V I P"

"Go head be gone with it"

"Drinks on me"

"Go head be gone with it"

"Lemme see what you twerking with"

"Go head be gone with it"

"Look at those hips"

"Go head be gone with it"

"The way you make me smile "

"Go head be gone with it"

"Go head child"

"Go head be gone with it"

Everybody pulled their partners close and gyrated there hips, staring into each other eyes, sweat mingling with sweat.

"ANDDD get your sexy onn, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it, get you sexy on, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it "

Draco dragged Ginny (not literally) up to the front of the room, they preceded to do a very in sync dance routine together, which makes ya think when did they find time to practice? Draco stated "I'm bringin sexy back, them other fuckers duno how to act, girl let me make up for the things you lack because your burning up for me and that's a fact."

Seamus Finnigan with his hot Irish accent shouted "TAKE IT TO THE BRIDGE"

Snape and McGonagall took center stage both doing rather provocative dancing.

"Dirtyyy babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave, I'll ley you WHIP me if I misbehave (insert suggestive eyebrow wiggle), It's just that no one makes me feel this way."

Snape and McGonagall skipped off to behind the head table both giving into the urge to do some uhhhhh "interesting" things together. All of which Dumbledore watched with wide eyes.

Ernie Macemillion jumped into the nearest chair tore off his shirt showing off his man boobies "TAKE IT TO THE CHORUS"

Everyone (discluding Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore) created a circle around Crabbe and Goyle while they did break dancing. It's a wonder how they didn't rip their pants.

"Come to the back"

"Go head be gone with it"

"V I P"

"Go head be gone with it"

"Drinks on me"

"Go head be gone with it"

"Lemme see what you twerking with"

"Go head be gone with it"

"Look at those hips"

"Go head be gone with it"

"The way you make me smile "

"Go head be gone with it"

"Go head child"

"Go head be gone with it"

"ANDDD get your sexy onn, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it, get you sexy on, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it, and get your sexy on, go head be gone with it" Random people did little solos including pansy (who sucked ass) Dean, Luna, Colin, Hannah, Justin, Parvati, and Neville who was a shockingly amazing singer, each person added there own little "style" to it.

All the younger students got into the circle skipping around like little retards.

"You ready?" "Ya!"

"You ready?" "Ya!"

"You ready?" "Ya!"

Draco snobbishly pushed them aside his characteristics slowly coming back to him. "I'm bringin sexy back, you mother fuckers watch how I attack, if that's your girl better watch your back, cuz she's burning up for me and that's a fact."

With one last "TAKE IT TO THE CHORUS" Ginny grabbed hold of Draco and kissed him passionately while the last versus were being sung.

All too soon the music stopped and everyone came out of their weird trance looking around shocked. Ginny and Draco continued snogging not realizing that people aren't blind. Everyone gasped.

When Ron stopped making googily eyes with Hermione he glanced at the center of the circle, it took a minute for him to faze in. His LITTLE sister just happened to be publicly doing things he would PREFER would not be done.

"Oi, you little bugger. GET OFF HER"

Ginny and Draco reluctantly pulled away from each other. Ron noticed who his sister was with and gradually turned purple.

"So, we've been figured out now" Draco said looking around him.

"Yes, yes I suppose we have……"

"About how long do I have"

"I'd say another….ohh….ten seconds?" Just them Ron exploded and started to run at Draco.

"Oh, never mind."

"Run?"

"Yep" and off they ran to hide from Ron who would probably never approve, but tooo bad.

Once everyone in the room got over the initial shock they started talking at once. Dumbledore called for silence.

"Everyone please go to your classes" his eyes twinkled as both Professor Snape and McGonagall tried to sneak off unnoticed, completely red in the face.

Later that same day right before the stroke of midnight. The same two lone figures crept there way through the silent hallways. They tickled the pear in a portrait and stepped through the doorway that appeared leading to the kitchens. A house elf by the name of Dobby came up to them.

"So Dobby did it work?"

"Yes master Weezy's it did!"

The red headed twins grinned at each other.

"Sooo, what happened?"

Dobby's face fell a little "It was so scary weezy's they all started dancing!"

"Do you remember who danced with who?"

"Yes, Dobby does, why do you ask?"

"Because not ONLY did they make complete fools of themselves but they danced with the person they loved the most, that or who they really wanted to SHAG!" the twins howled at the ingeniousness of it all.

"That's quite funny." A stern voice from behind them stated, they turned to see Dumbledore in his nightgown and cap looking very stern indeed.

When suddenly a thought struck him and his blue eyes opened wide in shock "Then why on earth was Harry Potter dancing with Mr. Zabini?"

A very long awkward silence followed.

THE END


End file.
